The present invention relates to a particular roof construction for a vehicle having a large-surface roof opening surrounded by body-side member sections. At least one movable forward roof section and an adjoining tail gate, by which the opening can be closed, are provided. The at least one movable forward roof section is rearwardly displaceable under the tail gate by driving devices and by way of laterally arranged guide rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,174 discloses a roof construction for a vehicle which has a large-surface roof opening surrounded by body-side member sections. The roof opening can be closed by at least one movable forward roof section and a tail gate which adjoins the roof section and is provided with a rear window. The movable forward roof section is displaceable toward the rear, under the tail gate, by way of laterally arranged and longitudinally extending guide rails. In this roof construction, the movable forward roof section, the guide rails, and the driving devices required therefor, as well as the tail gate, are connected with the body structure in a plurality of successive operations directly on the assembly line, which results in a time-consuming assembly. In addition, testing of the operation and the tightness of the roof construction cannot take place before the vehicle is finished.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to take such measures on a roof construction for a vehicle that assembly work at the assembly line can be further simplified and shortened.
In order to achieve this object, a roof construction is suggested which has the at least one movable roof section, the guide rails, the tail gate and the driving devices accommodated by a surrounding carrying frame. Together with the surrounding carrying frame, these elements form a prefabricated module which is connected with the vehicle-body-side member sections by way of a surrounding sealing element. Advantageous further developments of the invention are also reflected in the claims.
By combining the movable forward roof section with the assigned guide rails, the driving devices, and the tail gate to form a prefabricated module accommodated in a carrying frame, a complete roof construction can be produced outside of the assembly line, and the roof construction can be tested with respect to operation and tightness and can be mounted, in a rapid and simple manner, at the place of manufacture.
The prefabricated module is moved, in a simple manner, through the windshield opening of the vehicle into the occupant compartment and is then inserted from below by way of centering pins into the roof opening. The carrying frame is connected by way of screwed connections with member sections surrounding the roof opening.
Mounting the module from below has the advantage of better utilizing the space in the lateral member sections (roof members). As a result, a larger clear opening is obtained in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
In addition, at high vehicle speeds, as a result of a vacuum acting on the top side of the vehicle, the contact pressure of the seals is increased, and the noise level in the vehicle occupant compartment is positively influenced.
The hinges and pneumatic springs for the tail gate can easily be mounted on the carrying frame of the module outside the assembly line.
The driving devices are arranged on a rearward, transversely extending section of the carrying frame. In addition, the carrying frame carries the two lateral longitudinally extending guide rails for the movable forward roof section.
In the closed position, the forward roof section and the tail gate form a large-area glass surface which is flush with the shell. The lateral guide rails, together with forward and central water collecting strips connected with the carrying frame, form a surrounding frame for draining water. A surrounding sealing strip is arranged between sections of the vehicle body and the carrying frame which point in the same direction, so that a tight connection is achieved between the module and the vehicle body.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of reference to the drawing figures.